


Palm Trees or Castles

by Neon_Opal



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tranquil places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: Where would they chose to get away from it all?





	Palm Trees or Castles

~*~

 

"Where do you guys dream of going for a tranquil life? Someplace with palm trees or castles?"

Sam asked.

"I've already been to so many of those. Maybe palm trees on a tropical island?"

Daniel replied.

Jack told them, "Oh, even out of anywhere, I'd still just prefer a cabin in the woods by a good fishing lake. Why change what works?"

She turned to Teal'c, "And you?"

"I have been all over the galaxies Samantha Carter, and the only place I relish to escape to is a place with no war where all peoples live harmoniously. A place with true peace."

~*~


End file.
